1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light guide plates and, more particularly, to a light guide plate with tapered structures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the great development of electronic devices, the function of a mobile phone has developed from the original one of voice transferring to, now, digital communication together with texts and images. Mobile devices with a fine image, big screen, high definition, and thin profile are greatly desired. Thus, folding-type mobile phones have been popularly used, as they are generally able to fulfill such requisites.
Referring to FIG. 12, a display of a typical folding type mobile phone includes a light guide plate 10 and a plurality of light sources 20. The light guide plate 10 is a planar type, which includes a light incident surface 12 and two opposite light emitting surfaces 14. The light sources 20 are light emitting diodes (LEDs), which are adjacent the light incident surface 12 and spaced a distance from each other. The display of the mobile phone also has (not shown) a main panel and a sub panel mounted on corresponding light emitting surfaces, respectively. The light guide plate 10 and light sources 20 provide needed backlight to the main panel and the sub panel, simultaneously.
However, when the light sources 20 are in use, a shadow may be formed on the light incident surface 12 of the light guide plate 10, between two light sources 20. Thus, a dark region 16 is produced, which has a potentially detrimental influence on the visual performance.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies in lighting uniformity associated with current light guide plates.